Remember Me
by Iggy-bunny and brothers
Summary: Vanitas loves her. He just really loves her. But time has passed and now she doesn't seem to remember him at all. As Vanitas remenices about her, he longs for her to remember him. One day, he has the chance. Will she remember him?


**Heyo!**

**I have yet another story for ya'lls, for Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's day to one and all!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own, however, my crazy, non-sensical brain. ;-)**

**So, to one and all, happy Valentine's day, so sit tight, eat your popcorn, and read!**

* * *

I loved her.

I really loved her. Her warm smile, her soft laugh, the way she used to pick flowers for me, the way she used to play with me, all the way down to her beautiful red hair. Everything.

I remember the first time I met her. From the very first time I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was special. The kid wasn't even close to the age I was then. She was just standing there, smiling the stupidest smile in the world just staring at me. She was always so cheerful, with the face of a stupid four year old (then again, she was four...) and she never got angry, dissapointed, or any had form of darkness whatsoever! (Which drove me to insanity every now and then) She was always so bouncy and happy, it almost made me want to pull my hair out. But soon, things changed. I started to like having her around. She always was there to talk with me, annoy the crap out of me, and most of all, actually like hanging around me. She always seemed to brighten my day (which I thought was really weird) and look on the bright side of things. I even taught her how to fight! And when I told her my secret, she hugged me (I _hate_ hugs) and told me that it was fine. But I knew there was something wrong with her. I mean, how can anyone make friends with a monster like me?

I finally got my answer. My master told me she was _pure light. _Her heart was completly filled with light; she had no darkness whatsoever. That was why those..._creatures _that came from _me_ strayed away from her. That was why I was physicaly hurt every time I touched her. She was light.

And I was darkness.

Part of me wanted to get it over with and get on with life like every dissapointment I've faced in my miserable existance. But a part of me wanted to stay with her, light or not. For some, she might have seemed like a normal girl, but to me, she was the only friend I've ever had. Damn it, I sound really stupid right now, but it's the truth. I really did love her. And when I left her home world, I had to admit (with much regret) that I was upset. I thought I'd never see her again, that the red-headed, blue-eyed girl I loved so much would be gone forever.

Boy, was I wrong.

A year after I was defeated by my stupid damn counterpart, I was 'trapped' in my look-alike's body when I saw the girl again. For a second I felt my heart stop, my breath slow, and my pulse quicken. She was back! Inwardly, I smiled to myself at the little girl. I longed for her to see me again. I felt stupid for falling in love with a four-year-old vessel of pure light, but I knew it would quickly pass.

Once again, I was wrong.

Through the eyes of my look-alike, I watched her grow up from that same litle tike to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with a lust for the outside world as big as the was then that my look alike started to love her as much as I did. He even tried asking her out a couple of times, only to fail miserably. Honestly, I couldn't blame him, I mean, who wouldn't fall for the girl? But I wanted her to be mine. To feel her lips on mine, not through some dope that looked like me. I wanted her to remember me. I wanted to look her in the eye and tell her myself that I loved her. But I was darkness and she was light. Plus, I was older than her by like, ten years.

Valentine's came around the corner and my look-alike bought her some chocolates (dark chocolate, mind you; must be the 'me' in him talking) and took her out on a picnic next to that palm tree with the, what was it called, poupu fruit (I really would like to share one with her). On that day, she looked exceptionally beautiful. I wanted to jump out of my look-alike's body and tell her I loved her right then and there, but I could just stare as my look-alike ate chocolates with her, joked with her, and blushed at everym stupid, idiotic thing she said about him. If I could, I would have been twitching my eye at the stupidity level of all of this.

As the sun was going down, I knew I had to tell her. I had to give a sign, anything at all, to show her how much I loved her, to make her remember me. Somehow, I had to get out of this prison and make even the smallest gesture to tell her I loved her. Summoning all my strength, I pushed the invisible walls of my prison in vain, trying to get out as hard as I could. My look-alike started to moan in agony as I desperatly tried to break free. The girl was staring at him/me with her eyes wide. Then, it was over.

I had won.

I realized I did not have that much time left. Lifting my head a little, I bore my eyes into her's and flashed her a small wink. I saw her eyes widen in surprise before my head started hurting. I grasped ontp it tightly, and in a matter of a few seconds, I was no longer in control. The girl asked my look-alike if he was okay; he said it was fine, and he left. But as he turned around, I saw the smallest smile on her face and a whisper that was barely audible; but I heard as clear and as pure as the light within her heart.

"Good bye, Vanitas..."

* * *

**So, how was it? (hopeful smile) No flames PLEASE. I dont want Axel burning my house. :P**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
